magifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Morgiana
Morgiana(モルジアナ) - jest kobietą Fanalis. Będąc niewolnicą Jamila, poznała Aladdina i Alibabę, gdy znajdowała się w labiryncie wraz z innym niewolnikiem, Goltasem i ze swoim panem. Jest jednym z głównych protagonistów w Magi. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma czerwone włosy i tak samo oczy jak pozostali z plemienia Fanalis.Jako niewolnica nosiła na nogach łańcuchy które spowodowały rozległe blizny.Nosiła białą,brudną sukienkę.Jednak kiedy Aladyn zniszczył łańcuchy swoim fletem,stały się przetopione.W środku łańcuchów widnieje czerwony diament.Kiedy dostała naszyjnik od Alibaby nieustannie go nosi. Podczas swojej podróży na Czarny Ląd , Morgiana zaczęła nosić białą sukienkę bez rękawów,związaną z dłuższą wstążką.Urosły jej włosy,sięgają jej do połowy pleców. Ona teraz nosi swoje metalowe naczynie na nogach. Osobowość Morgiana jest cichą i małomówną dziewczyną. Mimo że jest silna i wytrzymała, czasem zachowuje się jak normalna dziewczyna, np. uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Alibaba ją pochwalił albo ukazała zazdrość, gdy Alibaba pojawił się z inną dziewczyną. Czuje coś do Alibaby. Udowoniono to, gdy nie chciała iść z Hakuryuu Renem do Imperium Kou, gdyż było to z powodu swoich uczuć do Alibaby. Jest bardzo niepewna siebie i potajemnie myśli o sobie, jak o kimś bezużytecznym w porównaniu z innymi. Jej największym pragnieniem jest być użyteczną dla Aladdina i Alibaby. Morgiana.full.1564208.jpg|Morgiana jako niewolnica . MAGI-.The.Labyrinth.of.Magic.600.1625392.jpg|Alibaba żegnając się z Morgianą daje jej naszyjnik . 32759895_m.jpg|Morgiana 43961098bef29ebc3854de6e50b61eea bp.jpg|Morgiana w Sindrii|linktext=Morgiana w Sindrii Mor i ali.png|Morgiana i Alibaba|linktext=Morgiana i Alibaba Historia Większość przeszłości Morgiany jest nadal tajemnicą, wiadomo, że jest z Ciemnego Kontynentu albo inaczej Mrocznych ziem - Cathargo.Jest z wojowniczego plemienia Fanalis. W młodości ona,jej rodzice jak i całe plemię Fanalis zostali porwani i sprzedani na rynku jako niewolnicy.W czasie prezentowania, dziewczyna została rozebrana i wystawiona na widok publiczny. W czasie licytacji, Morgiana wołała swoją matkę i ojca, aby uratowali ją. W pewnym momencie kupił ją Jamil, który znęcał się nad nią okrutnie. Jak to Aladdin stwierdził, Morgiana miała w sobie niewidzialne łańcuchy, które nie pozwalały jej sprzeciwić się swojemu panu. Miała coś podobnego do syndromu sztokholmskiego, gdzie w niewoli zaczyna zaprzyjaźniać się z porywaczem. Fabuła Magi:The Labirynth Of Magic. Aladyn zniszczył jej łańcuchy przy pierwszym spotkaniu Morgiany z nim i Alibabą,ale za to obydwoje oberwali.Morgiana jechała w klatce do kopalni razem z wozami przewożącymi wino i w jednym z nich jechali Alibaba i Aladyn.Gdy pojawiła się Pustynny hiacynt to gdy wypuszczano niewolników z klatki i inni ratowali wino to mała dziewczynka wpadła w paszczę hiacynta,Morgiana próbując ją złapać wpadła z nią.Alibaba skoczył im na ratunek z winem który wylał w paszczę hiacynta.Wtedy uratował Morgiane i dziewczynkę ale on sam wpadł do paszczy która się zamknęła i wtedy Aladyn z Ugo mu pomogli.Następne spotkanie Morgiany z Alibabą i Aladynem było w Labiryncie Amona,była tam ze swoim panem Jamilem i niewolnikiem Goltiasem.Walczyła z Alibabą i Aladynem w skarbcu na polecenie swojego pana.Ale Alibaba jej proponuje, żeby dołączyła do nich,żeby była wolna od niewolnictwa i Jamil'a,walczyć o swoje marzenia.W jej odpowiedzi było rzucenie go,ale wahała się, gdy Jamil mówił jej, aby to zrobiła.Ponieważ miała okropne wspomnienia i była gotowa uciec.Gdy labirynt zaczął się walić bo Judal go zamykał to Goltias przeciął jej łańcuchy i powiedział by wróciła do ojczyzny.Morgiana zostawiła Goltiasa i Jamila w labiryncie i uciekła z Alibabą i Aladynem,Aladyn trafił w inne miejsce.A Alibaba przeznaczył skarb z labiryntu na uwolnienie niewolników,Morgiana wspominała że to właśnie Alibaba uwolnił ją z niewolnictwa,bo to prawda.Alibaba wyruszył szukać Aladyna,a Morgiana chciała wrócić do swojej ojczyzny i spotkała Sashę i Leile którym pomagała nosząc rzeczy do handlu,również zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi.Gdy miała jechać karawanem do Balbadd to pojawili się bandyci,więc chciała się ich pozbyć by mogli przejechać.Ponieważ od Balbadd jest jedyna droga morska,płyną statki na Ciemny kontynent.Pokonała złodziei lecz została złapana przez handlarza niewolników,z nią była mała dziewczynka Nadia która była chora,właściciel niewolników dał ją na pożarcie hienom.Morgiana zniszczyła kajdany i uratowała dziewczynkę po czym walczyła z tygrysami,pokonała je.Właściciel niewolników przerażony dał jej klucze do klatki gdzie są niewolnicy.Poszła tam z Nadią,którą oddała rodzicom,oni też byli uwięzieni.Ludzie zostali uwolnieni i znalazł się tam Aladyn.Nadia i Leila zauważyły zniknięcie Morgiany więc pojechała tam razem z innymi ludźmi by ją uratować.Gdy tam dojechali to złodzieje nie chcieli by ludzie co byli niewolnikami uciekli,lecz Aladyn wezwał Ugo i uciekli z przerażeniem z bazy po czym zostali złapani przez ludzi z którymi była Sasha i Leila.One poznały już wcześniej Aladyna no więc powitał ich,szczególnie Sashę.W tym samym dniu,w nocy odbyła się impreza,na drugi dzień pożegnali się z Sashą,Leilą i resztą karawany i wyruszyli do Balbadd.Po drodze spotkali Sinbada,który był prawie goły.Aladyn pożyczył mu ubrania i wytłumaczył im się potem,Potem oboje doszli do Balbadd,Sinbad opowiedział im o tym co się tu dzieje.Morgiana i Aladyn też dowiedzieli się o Mglistej Trupie która napada,odrada bogatych a daje biednym.Drugiej nocy w Balbadd pojawia się dziwna mgła a wraz z nią grupa mgły,Morgiana i Aladyn pomagają Sinbadowi ich złapać.Morgiana próbowała ich zaatakować lecz została unieruchomiona czarnym naczyniem.Aladyn nie pozwolił im przejść dalej,stanął z Ugo przed nimi.A przed nim stanął Alibaba,lider Mglistej Trupy,wtedy Aladyn przepuścił ich.Gdy przybyła armia by się pozbyć grupy mgły,Alibaba użył swojego naczynia do ucieczki.Gdy Alibaba był w swoim pokoju,to Morgiana go zabrała do Aladyna i rozmawiali ze sobą,Alibaba opowiedział im hisotrię jego przyjaciela,Cassim'a i jego oraz powód czemu dołączył do Mglistej Trupy,gdy tak rozmawiali to napadł na budynek Cassim z grupą by uratować Alibabę.Gdy uciekł z nim na dach to tam też i był cała Trupa,Sinbad,Morgiana,Masrur,Ja'far i Aladyn dogonili ich.Sinbad postanowił dołączyć do mglistej trupy,pozwolono mu.Na drugi dzień w całym Balbadd,wszędzie było napisane kim jest Alibaba i że będą negocjajce z królem,chce by było lepiej w Balbadd.Ludzie zebrali się na dziedzińcu,negocjacje się nie udały,poinformowano wszystkich,a po przemowie Sinbada pojawił się Judal,inny Magi który walczył z Aladynem,Morgiana chroniła ludzi.Ucierpiał na tym wszystkim Ugo bo umarł od ataków Judala który został przez niego zmiażdżony,Kougyoku Ren się pojawiła i gdy zaczęła walczyć z Ugo to wszystko przerwał Sinbad zanim użyła wyposażenia dżina i wróciła z Judalem do cesarstwa Kou.Morgiana pomagała w opatrywaniu rannych,nikt nie zginął po walce Magich.Morgiana gdy poszła do Alibaby i weszła do jego pokoju,zobaczyła Alibabę gołego,Morgiana szybko zasłoniła oczy,a on powiedział że sprawdzał gdzie miał rany.Potem Morgiana go opatrzyła gdy się ubrał.Po czym pobiegli do Aladyna który zemdlał,stracił dużo magoi i został przeniesiony do pokoju,gdzie go leczono,poszli tam,martwili się stanem Aladyna.Po tej chwili wyszli i zobaczyli że przyjechał książę Balbadd,rozmawiał z Alibabą który opowiedział wszystkim co chce zrobić obecny król.W kolejny dzień Alibaba próbował się przebić do króla,zaatakował go potwór z cesarstwa Kou lecz go pokonał ale następnego już nie,a raczej następnych,zmutowanych małp.Morgiana się pojawiła i mu pomogła,walczyła z małpami,zabiła te największą małpę,główną jednym kopnięciem,a w tym czasie Alibaba przebił się do króla zabijając ostatniego potwora,wtedy król został obalony,wyszedł na balkon pałacu i ogłosił wszystkim o republice,a wszyscy ludzie byli szczęśliwi.Wtedy pojawił się Cassim z Mglistą Trupą,wszyscy patrzyli na Cassima który mówił i ludzie się zbuntowali,zaczęli atakować pałac.Gdy Mglista Trupa przeszła przez bramu zamku na dziedziniec to wtedy pojawił się Alibaba który ich zatrzymał swoim naczynem dżina,walczyli,Trupa została unieruchomiona przez żołnierzy.Wtedy Cassim zmienił się w czarnego dżina,który atakował wszystkich,Morgiana ochraniała innych i mówiła Alibabie by coś zrobił.Sinbad próbował powstrzymać dżina lecz to nic nie dało,Alibaba zaczął atakować swoim naczyniem dżina lecz nie dał rady więcej.Pojawił się Judal.Przez te zniszczenia dżina miasto zaczęło się palić i ludzie chcieli by je uratowano.Judal zaczął kontrolować dżina,Alibaba chciał coś zrobić,atakował,Morgiana mu pomagała lecz to nic nie dało,nawet miecz Alibaby się złamał.Pojawił się Aladyn z nową mocą i walczył z Judalem po czym naprawił miecz Alibaby.Alibaba wchłonął w dżina i rozmawiał tam z Cassimem,dżin wybuchł a Cassim już nie żył,Alibaba płakał.Aladyn go pocieszył i wezwał rukh,pojawiły się dusze zmarłych osób w tym rodzice Aladyna,Cassim i Mariam,a potem odlecieli.Morgiana z Aladynem i Alibabą przypłynęli do Sindrii.Morgiana trenowała tam z Masrurem który jest jednym z 8 generałów Sindrii.Sinbad musiał wyruszyć na miesiąc,na negocjacje w kwestii Balbadd do cesarstwa Kou i gdy wrócił,poszła z Alibabą i Aladynem oglądać z ludźmi pokaz jak zabijają wielkiego morskiego potwora,zabijali go Sharrkan i Yamuraiha,którzy też są z 8 generałów.W nocy odbył się festiwal Maharagan,Alibaba i Aladyn świetnie się bawili,podeszła do nich jakaś dziewczyna w masce w stroju tancerki i wtedy Alibaba zauważył że nie ma Morgiany,a wtedy dziewczyna zdjęła maskę,a nią była Morgiana.Alibaba powiedział że do twarzy jej w tym i że wygląda wspaniale,że aż jej nie poznał.Wtedy odwróciła się i zarumieniła.Po czym poszli do Sinbada gdzie poznali wszystkich 8 generałów.Morgiana chwilę później rozmawiała z Alibabą na temat wspólnej podróży ponieważ Morgiana miała wyruszać do Cathargo i Alibaba jej się spytał czemu nie wyrusza?Morgiana odpowiedziała że chciała by walczyć u ich boku itd.Spytała się ich czy może z nimi podróżować,Aladyn wytłumaczył jej że jeśli chce to może.Więc postanowiła z nimi podróżować po czym poszła tańczyć na scenie.Wszyscy się na nią patrzyli i podziwiali.Alibaba krzyknął że Morgiana pięknie wygląda.Na następny dzień Morgiana z Alibabą i Sinbadem poszli do skarbca .Sinbad dał mu sztylet który dostał od ojca Alibaby i podarował mu go,a Amon się przeniósł do tego naczynia.Sinbad zwrócił się do Morgiany by wybrała sobie dowolne naczynie z tego pokoju ponieważ jeśli chce walczyć u boku Alibaby i Aladyna musi mieć naczynie pokrewne.Zobaczył złote rękawice i dał Morgianie,ale śmiesznie w nich wyglądała więc się nie nadawały,a poza tym powinna mieć coś do czego jest przywiązana i wtedy Morgiana pokazała mu swoje zniszczone kajdany które nosiła jako niewolnica.Nie mogła ich wyrzuć,więc wszędzie je sobą nosiła,Aladyn je na początku zniszczył i wtedy ją zdopingował,w labiryncie Goltas je zniszczył,a Alibaba ją z nich uwolnił.Powiedziała że te kajdany napawają ją dumą i są wsparciem najważniejszych dla niej osób.Potem przyszedł Ja'far z Masrurem i powiedział że przypłynął statek cesarstwa Kou.Udali się wszyscy do portu i ze statku wysiadł Hakuryuu Ren,książę cesarstwa Kou,a za nim stała księżniczka Kougyoku Ren,rozmawiała z Sinbadem,a wszyscy słuchali i nieporozumienie się wyjaśniło które było tematem rozmowy. Morgiana z Aladynem i Alibabą zaprzyjaźniła się z Hakuryuu,którego spotkali i przeszli z nim Labirynt Zagan. Magi:The Kingdom Of Magic. Wszyscy się rozdzielają,Alibaba płynie do cesarstwa Reim by zostać gladiatorem,Aladyn do Magnostadt by się polepszyć w magii,a Morgiana do swojego domu - Cathargo,a Hakuryuu do cesartwa Kou.Wszyscy płyną tym samym statkiem który atakują piraci i porywają Aladyna.Oczywiście Alibaba,Morgiana i Hakuryuu go ratują.Wszyscy później wyruszają na własną ręke,Aladyn leci na swoim turbanie,a Alibaba wyrusza piechotą jak Morgiana.Hakuryuu pożegnał się najpierw z Aladynem gdy wyruszał do domu,a gdy Morgiana przyszła się pożegnać to on wyznał jej miłość i ją pocałował,chciał by Morgiana poszła z nim do cesarstwa Kou,ale ona odmówiła z powodu czuć do Alibaby.Gdy Morgiana dotarła do Cathrago to nie zobaczyła żadnego Fanalis,tylko zwykłych ludzi.Spotkała byłego króla Balbadd i jego służącego którzy zaprowadzili ją w czarne miejsce ponoć bez dna.Morgiana użyła swoich łańuchów i leciała dzięki nimi wolniej w dół.A gdy była już na samym dole to zobaczyła domek który jest jednego z Magi'ch Yunan'a,zaprosił ją do środka i powiedział że są też inni Fanalis,Morgiana od razu chciała ich szukać.Morgiana nauczyła się korzystać ze swojego naczynia,teraz nosi je na nogach,potrafi zrobić by uformowały się w kształt palących się skrzydeł i lata dzięki nimi.Uratowała spadającego Alibabe po wybuchu i on jej na początku nie rozpoznał,gdy Morgiana postawiła go na ziemi to pomagała innym walczyć z wielkim potworem. Umiejętności Jako Fanalis ,Morgiana jest bardzo silna jeśli chodzi o zdolność do walki. Ona jest na tyle silna,aby zabić każdego.Dziewczyna świetnie tańczy. Bitewny płacz Okrzyk bojowy, że używa do walki,i może tym przestraszyć potwory. Ona boi się potworów do 2 do 3 razy większe od niej. Echolokacja Ulepszona wersja jej okrzyku wojennego,Morgiana wykorzystuje własne zmysły,aby zobaczyć swoje otoczenie. Wzmocniona siła fizyczna Jako Fanalis jest bardzo silna.Zabiła setki tygrysów jednocześnie jednym kopnięciem.Masrur zwiększył jej siłe. Zwiększona szybkość Jako Fanalis, Morgiana urodziła się z wyjątkową szybkością. Ona udowodniła to wielokrotnie, zamykając duże luki w jednej chwili i przechwytywania szybkich ataków ludzi.To wszystko dzięki szkoleniu z Masrurem. Ulepszone Zmysły Morgiana jako Fanalis, wykazała się znakomitą w słuchu i zapachu, jak pokazano, gdy była w stanie zlokalizować Aladyna i Alibabe w Labiryncie Amona gdzie się ukrywał się w jaskini. Mistrz sztuk walki Ponieważ będąc Sindrii,Morgiana trenowała pod okiem Masrura w sztukach walki,aby zwiększyć swoje umiejętności fizyczne.Od tamtej pory wykazała imponujące umiejętności walki z przeciwnikami. Dżin Morgiana wykorzystuje uprawnienia Alibaba Saluja,dżina Amona. Amon pożycza jego moc do jej naczynia pokrewnego,Amol Selseira. Naszyjnik.png|Naszyjnik od Alibaby|linktext=Naszyjnik od Alibaby Amol selseila.png|Amol Selseila|linktext=Amol Selseila Amol Selseira (Płonące skrzydła żelaznych łańcuchów)Wyglądają jak łańcuchy niewolnika którym była.Do nich jest najbardziej przywiązana więc wybrała je na naczynie.Naczynie nosi teraz na nogach i może zrobić także płonące łańcuchy uformują się w skrzydła,dzięki nimi może latać.Alibaba dał jej drugie naczynie pokrewne Amona,naszyjnik jego zdolności są nadal nieznane. To miało być zapasowe w przypadku jakby jej łańcuchy miały być uszkodzone. Statystyka Relacje Alibaba Saluja Morgiana jest wdzięczna i lojalna wobec Alibaby.Ona zazwyczaj stara się pomóc mu jak się da, nawet jeśli oznacza to działanie wbrew jego woli,lub prowadzi go jak księżniczka.Ona jest w nim zakochana,widać to gdy odrzuca propozycje Hakuryuu by została jego cesarzową.Albo wtedy w Sindrii gdy Alibaba powiedział powiedział że do twarzy jej w tym stroju tancerki i że wygląda wspaniale,że aż jej nie poznał.Wtedy się odwróciła i zarumieniła.Alibaba również martwił się o nią w Zaganie gdy została ranna i chciał ją uratować,bardzo martwił się o nią.Również widać wszystko w mandze,jest wiele momentów który wynikają o prawdopodobieństwie że mogą być razem. Aladyn Aladyn jest ważnym przyjacielem Morgiana.Ona czule wspomina czas gdy Aladyn złamał łańcuchy które nosiła jako niewolnik.On dał jej przydomek Mor.Jego zapach przypomina jej ciepły słoneczny dzień i mleko owcze. Hakuryuu Ren Morgiana widzi go jako jednego z jej przyjaciół, a ona stara się mu pomóc, gdy jest w tarapatach np.w labiryncie Zagan,powiedziała Hakuryuu że pragnie chronić go.Później była wdzięczna, gdy Hakuryuu zadeklarował swoje uczucia do niej,ale nie odwzajemniła ich. Masrur Masrur jest przyjacielem Morgiany.Chłopak czasami pomaga Morgianie trenować.Zachowują się jak rodzeństwo. Jamil Był panem Morgiany.Kiedy dziewczyna była mała znęcał się nad nią okrutnie.Jak była mała próbowała uciec ale Jimal ją złapał i wsadził swój miecz do jej gardła.od tamtej pory bała się od niego uciec. 'Goltas.'Kolega Morgiany.Przed śmiercią chciał by wróciła do ojczyzny. Ciekawostki Jej imię jest oparte na Morgianie ( Arabski : Marjana ( t ) مرجانة ) , od słowa Marjan ( مرجان ) , sprytnej i silnej niewolnicy, która występowała w Ali Bababie i czterdziestu rozbójników z Baśni Tysiąca i Jednej Nocy. *Jej specjalną umiejętnością jest kopanie. *Jej hobby to trening mięśni. *Słabością Morgiany jest improwizacja i to, że nie umie pływać. *Jej ulubionym typem człowieka jest " nie jestem pewna " i ona nie lubi właścicieli niewolników. *Lubi spędzać dni wolne na treningu z Masrur. *Martwi się o to co ma zrobić aby stać się jeszcze silniejszą. *Jej ulubioną potrawą jest ryba i nie lubi kukurydzy. *Morgiana nie lubi samotności. *Osobą którą się interesuje jest Masrur, ponieważ też jest Fanalis. *Według niektórych źródeł Morgiana nie nosi żadnej bielizny. *Według Alibaby, Morgiana brzmi śpiąco. Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Niewolnik Kategoria:Fanalis Kategoria:Członek służby Kategoria:Ciemny Kontynent